Try Me
by Sytherea Orianthe
Summary: Just a Oneshot. Cloud comes home late, his wife threatens to tell his secret if he does it again. rated m for mature. launguage and lemon.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, it's characters, or anything dealing with Square Enix. This is a work of literary fiction and I do not gain anything from it other than personal pleasure.**_

_**A/N: OK, it took me far longer than I expected to get this done. I ended up with a massive case of writers block, but, after this I hope to be able to post another chapter of **__**A Knight In Shining Red Armor**__**. However, due to censorship, if any of my writing happens to be taken down, I do have an account under the same penname on**______**. Now, I hope you all enjoy this. As always, reviews are appreciated. **_

Tifa and Kailee were finishing up with the dishes when Cloud walked into the bar. He looked at them and nodded his head.

"Hey." Was all he said.

Kailee began to see red. "Don't you 'Hey' me, boy."

She looked at Tifa, questioningly, as Cloud walked to the back of the bar where the entrance to the house was. Tifa nodded, "Go ahead. I'm fine here." Kailee gave her a look of thanks and stormed after the blonde warrior. She caught up with him just as he reached his room.

"I was talking to you, Strife. Where the fuck have you been? That delivery shouldn't have taken two hours." She tried to keep her calm, but he was testing her patience.

Cloud closed the door behind them and started to take off his gear. Walking to the desk, he threw down the keys to Fenrir and looked at her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine and Fenrir's fine. That's all that matters." He said calmly.

"Last time I checked, Strife, being your wife meant I was entitled to worry. Don't spout your shit, tell me what happened." She yelled. Just the way he had said his last remark had her stomach in knots.

Trying to avoid the issue as much as he could, he tried to lighten the mood by teasing her. "Geez, Kai. I thought we were keeping that a secret. At the rate your going, I'm sure even Rufus ShinRa heard you." He could tell his attempt had failed miserably, as her glare settled on him. He sighed before saying, "It was nothing. Some idiots thought they could try and steal Fenrir from me. They didn't know I was Mako enhanced. I took care of it."

Kailee visibly relaxed. She was about to scold him for not telling her about it, when he took off his wet shirt and threw it in the laundry. The sight of his bare chest and flexing muscles, coupled with the thought of him using those gorgeous arms of his in a fight, had her forgetting to breathe.

_~Gods, no matter how pissed off I am at him... He takes his shirt off and I turn to mush. Fuck.~_

Cloud turned around from undressing to say something to her, but hesitated when he saw the passion in her eyes. He could tell she had been staring at his back before he had turned around, but now she looked as if she was caught in some fantasy. He smiled at the thought. He could definitely use this to his advantage.

He turned back around and put his arms over his head, flexing his muscles in a mock stretch. He then moved his head around as if to work out a kink. Then, instead of sitting on the bed, he put one foot on the chair and bent over to untie his boot. The silence that came from Kailee as he presented his ass to her, told him his plan was working. He finished with the first boot and switched legs to do the same to the other one.

_~Oh, gods. I know he's doing that on purpose. I shouldn't let him get off this easy... but... Damn, I'm a lucky woman.~_

As soon as he was done taking off his boots, he turned around and looked down at his pants as he began to unbutton them. He was caught off guard when Kailee lunged at him, throwing them both onto the bed. He started to laugh but it was caught short when she kissed him.

"Was I doing it wrong?" He teased.

Kailee ran her hands all over his muscled chest before she began pulling off his cargo pants. She yanked them off and threw them behind her, onto the floor. _Hmm.. no boxers._ She lowered her head and placed slow kisses up his thighs, before engulfing his entire length. It was a tight fit, she could feel the tip jutting past her gag reflex, but she ignored it because she knew it made him turn to mush.

She placed her right hand at an angle, her forefingers laid just above his erection, while her thumb curled a bit and rested on his sack. She began to make slow circles against his balls with the pad of her thumb as she slide her hot mouth up and down his length, trailing the underside with her tongue.

Cloud's hands had become fisted into the sheets long before she began her torturous circles. Now his head and neck were arched backed so far, he felt if he moved another inch, his spine would snap. Then he felt her left hand move up and begin to tease his nipple, pinching and pulling just the way he liked.

_~Best blowjob EVER! Oh, fuck, i cant handle too much of this~_

With as much coherence as he could muster, he reached down and fumbled with her shirt. Getting it open he almost sobbed as he felt her bra, he could feel that it was a front clasp, his favorite. He released her breasts from their prison and began to mimic her actions towards his own nipples. Pinching, pulling, finally he couldn't take it anymore and he more than startled her as he pushed her off of him.

Standing at the foot of the bed, shirt and bra flung open, she put her hands on her hips and gave him an 'oh really' look. Cloud bolted up and hurled himself at her, knocking them both onto the floor. He attached her with a passion she'd never seen before from him. He kissed her hard, as he pushed up her skirt. He couldn't wait any longer. He pushed her silk panties to one side, feeling for the tell- tale wetness. Once he felt it, all bets were off, without a moments pause he plunged in.

"Cloud, oh gods!" Kailee screamed. Something about her blatant agreement clicked, and all of a sudden his Mako senses seemed to take over. Thrusting in as hard as he could, he suddenly paused, thinking that he could be hurting her. "What are you stopping for? Harder!" She yelled.

With another thought, Cloud began a brutal pace. One neither had experienced before. Pure Mako and passion. He gripped her ass cheeks hard, digging his nails into each fleshy orb, using them to piston into her even harder. All that could be heard from either of them were guttural moans and screams.

Kailee could feel how close she was getting, and she tried to hold off as best she could. She guessed that Cloud could sense it, because the same second she tried to focus on lasting longer, his thumb was on her clit, massaging in rhythm with his every thrust.

"Don't. I'm about to cum as it is." She pleaded.

"I know." Was all he said, an evil grin on his face.

But just as he thought he was outwitting her, his whole body began to erupt in massive sparks. He couldn't hold on to his orgasm much longer. Once he felt her body clench around him, he lost it. Both of them ended up screaming their release. He let his seed out in several long drawn out thrusts as she panted beneath him. Afterwards, he collapsed on top of her, but he tried to be considerate and brace his weight.

As he was recovering, he turned his head and looked at his wife. Her eyes were closed but she was smiling as she tried catching her breath. "Open your eyes, you know i love seeing them after you explode." He said, in a voice far huskier than normal.

"Cant." she replied, as she liked her lips to speak.

"OK, why not?" He asked.

"Room's spinning." She said, with a slight laugh.

"That good, huh?" He asked, teasingly, but still wanting her praise.

"It was a'ight." She said, unable to contain her laughter. Her eyes were still closed but she could just imagine the look on his face.

He began to sputter a bit. "All- alright? Just alright?" Apparently her token of sarcasm hadn't registered yet.

At her laughter, he stopped and looked at her. She finally had her eyes open and was looking at him lovingly. That's when he caught on. "Nice. Thats cute, real cute."

She leaned up and kissed him. "Cloud, if it had been any better, i'd be fucking dead."

"Such sweetness, love and praise. Followed closely by your foul mouth. Hm. Must've been fantastic for all four to be combined into one sentence like that. Damn i'm good." He remarked, as he pulled her back up for another kiss. "I love you, Kailee."

Her eyes sparkled with the remains to their passion as she replied, "I love you too, but I swear to gods, cloud. If you _ever_ come home like that again... i'm telling Zach, we got married without him."

Cloud's eyes got huge, he even gasped a bit. "You wouldn't..." He stated, in awe.

He was answered with two words, two words that he trusted _completely_. "Try me."

THE END


End file.
